Broken Glass
by Exchanging-Words
Summary: Abby Clarke, who was the pastor's daughter, was physically and mentally abused by her parents daily. After a rather nasty fight occurs, she decides to leave. Not fit to live on the streets, she picks up an offer from a person from her past to stay with him. Will everything work out, or will it just crumble before her?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Free, I Guess

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone except Abby Clarke.

* * *

**A/N: **New story! I've been suffering from serious writers block as of late, and I _finally_ figured out what to write. I hope you guys like this one!

Oh, by the way, there will be sexual content later on, so be warned...

* * *

**Broken Glass by Exchanging-Words**

**Chapter 1: **I'm Free, I Guess

* * *

**Everyday**. I had to deal with it everyday. The yelling, the fighting — it had taken its toll on me. My grades were already bad but they were becoming worse. Every time I showed up to school — which were only two times a week at the most — I had to try to cover up the bruises they'd given me. But no longer would I put up with it. With all the years I had to think about it, I was finally going to do it. Finally going to break free. Finally going to break free from _them_.

I grabbed a backpack full of clothes that I had for emergencies and climbed out of the window, already feeling a bit happier. However, I didn't know where I was going to stay. My family members would have either left me out in the cold or sent me back to my parents. As many years as I had to plan, I certainly didn't think it through properly.

While walking slowly, trying to think of places, I passed a tall man leaning up against the side of a building, but he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. "You want some blow?" he whispered, looking around to make sure that no one was around to hear him.

"Nope, I don't do drugs, dude," I replied calmly, continuing along on my journey. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough for him. He pulled me back, this time with more force. "I said I don't do drugs. Can you _please_ let me go now?"

He shook his head and reached into his pocket, but kept it there. "Well, now's the time to start," he said, still frantically looking around. "How old are you, sixteen?" I nodded. "Perfect age to start. I'll give you the first one free, and if you like it, then I'll gladly give you more with a price," he said, pulling a small baggie filled with the white, powdery substance.

I looked down at it wide-eyed, then shook my head. "As sweet of a deal it is, I don't do drugs, especially heavy shit like coke. Free or not, drugs aren't for me." I tried to walk away, but he pulled my up by my shirt collar and slammed be against the building.

"It's either you do some blow, or you get your ass kicked, you fucking bitch. Which one is it?" he said harshly. At that point, I was beyond scared, and was about to tell him to give me the coke. However, someone in a hood came and punched him in the face, causing him to drop me and tend to his injured face. Wasting no time, my saviour had gone and kicked the man in the knee, then in the stomach.

After a while, the man had finally given up and gone away. "Here, I'll help you up," he said, extending his hand. His voice was strangely familiar, but I wasn't in the right state of mind to think on it too much. I gave him my hand for him to help me off the ground. "You should know better than to walk these streets alone this late, Abby."

Then it hit me… "Jon? Why did you save me?" I asked. It was odd, because Jon and I didn't talk to each other after what happened between us. In fact, we were supposed to hate each other. There must have been some sort of catch to it. "What do you want from me?"

He shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Nothing. I guess I, uh… didn't want you to get hurt. Especially on your first night of being free," he said, nodding towards my backpack.

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. "Uh, yeah… I'm free, I guess." Sighing, I looked around before walking away from him.

"Need a place to stay?" Jon said, causing me to turn around. "Because I have a place you can sleep in… or whatever. That's if you want to." He shrugged.

A small smile creeped up on my face, and I nodded. However, I _still _wasn't willing to trust him fully just yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Just Pretend

**A/N: **I'd like to thank _psyche1313_, _Pip. D_, _lovethemafia_, and _tobypll_. You guys are awesome!

Anyway, I'm going shamelessly promote myself. If you don't already, you can follow me on Tumblr and shoot me some questions. My URL is actual-santa-dean, but I'll be changing it after Christmas, so it you're reading this after that, my URL is ohno-i-know-a-dirty-word.

* * *

**Broken Glass**

**Chapter 2:** Let's Just Pretend Everything is Normal

* * *

_**I looked around, **__my mother, my father, and the people of the church scowling at me. "Do you know how much worry you've brought to us?" my father asked, acting like he was actually concerned. "If I wasn't a man of God, I'd slap you right now."_

I shifted my weight on my left leg, folding my arms across my lips. "Really? So, the only time you're a man of God is when you're out of the house, right? Because everyday you give me a new story to tell through bruises and cuts." I shook my head, stepping close to him. "You're worried now, aren't you? Worried that this act you've had for years is finally proven to be false by your own daughter?"

_At that point, he was sweating, so I stepped back, looking at everyone else with a smile on my face. A woman who looked to be in her forties stepped forward and slapped me across the face, shocking both me, and my father. "Don't you __**dare**_ _talk about your father that way. Why should we believe you? You're just a stupid little rebellious teenager who wants a reason to hate life. As far as I'm concerned, those little bruises and cuts you show up with every Sunday are self-inflicted. A man like Pastor Clarke would never do such a thing."_

_I was about to speak up, but I couldn't. No matter how much I tried to convince them, they were all brainwashed. "Exactly, Abby. I'm a man of God. Why would I do such things to my own daughter?"_

The alarm clock jarred me from my sleep, and from my terrible dream. If I had thoughts of going back home, they were certainly gone now. I mean, I knew they were looking for me — They _had _to if they wanted to protect their image. But if I went back willingly, I'd just have to deal with same thing again, just with more people silently judging me.

Looking around the apartment, I let out a content sight, glad that Jon had saved me. "Good morning," he said, stepping into the room clad in boxers. "Are you hungry? I'm making breakfast…" I still wasn't used to Jon being this nice without some sort of catch to it. It was weird, and for some reason, didn't suit him.

I nodded, nonetheless, and got out of bed, going in the bathroom.

* * *

After I'd finished preparing myself, I went into the kitchen, seeing Jon over the stove still. "When did you learn to cook?" I asked, remembering that he couldn't even make cereal properly before.

"When I moved into this apartment. I needed to learn how to do certain things on my own," he replied, turning off the stove. "Not like my mom ever cooked for me before, but you know… Now that I don't live with her, I don't expect her to now."

I shrugged and stepped a bit closer to him. "Speaking of that, how did you get your own apartment anyway?" That was a question I had since I stepped in. At first I thought there was another adult living with him, but I later found out he was completely on his own. Which was weird, since you needed to be at least eighteen to get your own apartment, and Jon was seventeen. Also, there was no possible way that he was able to afford to keep the apartment on his own.

"Don't worry about it," he said before scraping some eggs on a plate and handing it to me. "It's not important right now. What's important is you have a place to sleep, and don't have to deal with your parents."

I shrugged, going over to the table to eat. "Do you have anymore questions? I'd like to get them out of the way…"

I nodded. "Yeah, actually. Do I have to pay rent? Because if I do, I can find a job and—"

"No," he said while shaking his head. "I don't pay to stay here — I get _paid_ to stay here. So, no. Rent won't be necessary." It was all still strange, but I accepted it for some reason.

* * *

Later that day, Jon and I were both home, watching TV. It was awkward — not one word was spoken for hours. But thankfully, someone knocked on the door and Jon went over to open it. "Sami!" Jon exclaimed. "It's almost four, where have you been?"

"At school… The place you're supposed to be but you never show up now," he said before stepping inside. He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped when he saw me. "Abby…"

Sam and I were also friends, but we stopped speaking to each other when he chose Jon's side in an argument we had. It was expected, since they were best friends after all, but I just wished that I'd have someone on my side. "Hi Sam," I said awkwardly.

Jon stood there, looking between us. "She ran away, and she didn't have anywhere else to go, so I brought her here to stay," he explained. "Let's just pretend everything is normal — the way things were before. Minus… you know… _that _thing."

Sam and I nodded, and I continued watching the TV. "No problem with that…" I said. They both sat down next to me, acting like I wasn't there, which was fair, since I thought both of them still kinda hate me, but it still wasn't back to normal. Therefore, I rose from the couch to go into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Jon asked, looking straight at me.

"I'm just gonna get some sleep. I know it's early, but I'm kinda tired." The look he gave me said that he didn't believe me, but I still went in nonetheless.

I lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what happened between all of us. It was the messiest argument we'd ever had, so bad that Sam had to intervene. Thinking about it made me cry. Jon was the love of my life. I thought that we would make it through everything. But unfortunately, that one thing was enough to tear us apart. "Having a good sleep?" Jon asked, leaning against the door frame.

I quickly sat up, wiping away the tears from my eyes. "I was just—"

"Crying? Yeah, I can see that." He stepped in, sitting on the bed next to me. "Look, you need to stop thinking about it. Obviously I don't still completely hate you since I'm letting you stay here for free, so everything's cool. I don't know if I can go as fat and say we're friends, but I'd at least say that we're acquaintances." He patted me on the back and grabbed my hand. "Let's go back out there, because I know you're not tired."


	3. Chapter 3: Lopsided Tits

**A/N: **I'd like to thank _kitkat1488_, _RachelNicole523_, _Seth rollins babe_, and _ghunter132003_.

* * *

**Broken Glass**

**Chapter 3: **Lopsided Tits

* * *

"**Becca's sick,"** Cailin, the most popular, and the most annoying girl in the school said. "And, as usual, the two weirdos ditched school to do drugs." The weirdos she was referring to was Jon and I, but she had no idea that I was in school, since I had barely stepped one foot inside the classroom.

"Don't bother with the snide comments today, Cailin," I said, grabbing my usual seat, which was behind her. "I'm _really _not in the mood." Even though I was finally out of my parents' house, I was still pissed. I was happy before I stepped inside the school, but as usual, the people there sucked the happiness right out of me.

"Ew!" she said, pinching her nose while laughing. "The weirdo smells like she slept in a trashcan, which she probably did." Removing her hand from her nose she turned around and looked straight at me. "What, your parents throw you out because they found your stash? Serves you right, weirdo… They should've done it a long time ago."

"Fuck you," I simply said. I knew none of it was true, so I didn't say much. All of the things they were saying was based on rumours, and my appearance. I had my hair dyed bright red, I was pale with dark circles under my eyes due to me getting only a few hours of sleep, I had a tongue piercing, which I got for free since they were doing it for free that particular day, and my wardrobe consisted of band t-shirts and torn jeans. If I didn't know myself, I'd probably assume that I'm a junkie, too.

"Good comeback. You're obviously offended by it if that's all you can say." She rose from her seat, circling around my desk. "Did I hit the nail on the head? Is it hurting that your parents kicked you out? No one told you to be a fuck up. No one told you to do drugs. Oh, I almost forgot that you follow everything your junkie boyfriend does." Standing next to me, she bent down and whispered in my ear. "Where is he — dead? No wonder you're in such a bad moo—"

Hauling her by her hair, I slammed her head down on the desk. There was blood coming from her head, and while I almost felt bad, it wasn't enough for me to back down. I punched her in the face repeatedly, until blood was coming from her nose, and at that point, there was a crowd circling around us. All Cailin could do was scream for help, but no one wanted to jump in for her.

I decided to stop before a teacher came into the room and took me to the office, which would result in them calling my parents. I pushed through the crowd, running through the halls before anyone saw me leave. When I was finally out of the school, I stood on the sidewalk, breathing heavily. To be fair, she wanted me to get pissed, so I did. I just got a little _too_ pissed.

Just as I was about to leave and go back to Jon's apartment, someone called me. "Hey, weirdo!" I turned around to see Cailin holding her bloodied face. "You're gonna pay for this!"

Karma was definitely going to pay for it, but Cailin surely couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't going back to school until I felt everyone would forget about it. Even if they called my parents, they wouldn't know where to find me unless they'd implanted a tracking device in me.

Looking at my bloody hands, I decided that I would go back to Jon's apartment and wash it off. I certainly didn't like the feeling of her blood on me.

* * *

"Made her bleed?" Jon asked in shock as I explained the entire story to him. "So… You have bloody fists from punching Cailin Evans so hard that she started bleeding because she called you a junkie?"

"No," I said, drying my hands off. "I did it for all the years she tormented me. Elementary, middle, and now high school. How I was able to hold it in for that long is a shocker, but I'm glad it's out now." I sighed, having a seat on the couch.

"Oh…" He said, sitting next to me. "So did they suspend you?"

"Probably, if I go back. I left the school before any teachers got a hold of me," I said, raking my fingers through my hair. "So I'm not going back to school until it all blows over."

Quickly, he ran over to the door. No one knocked, but Sam was there, hand raised to knock. "It's called best friend senses. We all have them dude." Sam shrugged and walked into the room. "Anyway, did you see Cailin's face? What kinda pointless threats did she toss around this time?"

"Really? You know me so well…" he said, sitting next to me. "You really threw some punches, Abby," he stated with a slight smile. "Anyway, her nose is all swollen, and she has a gigantic bump on her forehead. She's been walking around the school saying that she'll kill Abby, which we all know won't happen."

"She's all bark and no bite," I said, shaking my head. "She can't do anything physical to me, even with her group of friends. They're all weak."

They both looked at me while I talked, just like they used to, and I felt a bit more happy. "She's right," Jon commented. "They really can't do shit. Have you _seen _them in PE? That's why they're always 'sick' on Tuesdays" He laughed loudly, eyes squeezed shut.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm a sophomore, remember? I don't get to see shit like that. Only hear." He sighed and turned to me. "Didn't know you had it in you. I mean, I know you're a crazy motherfucker when you're pissed but _damn_… Anymore punches, and you would've knocked out some teeth."

"Very close indeed…" Jon said as if he was there to witness it. "From what Sam's telling me, you ruined her _perfect_ little face."

"Well, to be completely honest, I feel kinda guilty about the whole thing," I said, looking down at my fists. "Her face is everything to her, and I ruined it. I mean, I still hate her, but at the same time, I feel guilty for doing it."

Sam and Jon both looked at each other, shrugging simultaneously. "Well, she didn't give a shit when she told everyone that you're a meth addict with herpes, did she? Or, remember that time you got detention because she passed a note to you and said you were trying to give it her? Cailin doesn't deserve your sympathy," Jon stated. "Besides, she's probably just gonna get plastic surgery anyway and get a new nose, and a new set of tits for good measure."

"Yeah," Sam said. "And maybe the surgeons will fuck up and give her lopsided tits."


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Be Shy, Abby

**A/N: **Thanks to _SweetHigh_, _Seth rollins babe_, _princess173941_, _ALittleBrujah_, _caz21_, and _prettyboyandmoose_. You guys are awesome!

Also, this chapter was too long, so I split it up into two different chapters. I hope that's alright!

* * *

**Broken Glass**

**Chapter 4: **Don't Be Shy, Abby

* * *

"**Do you want to go somewhere tonight?"** Jon asked out of the blue. "Me, you, and some other people. Are you up for it?" he asked.

"Exactly how much other people?" That was an important question to ask. I liked the company of people, but at the same time, I still hated being around too many people. If there was too many unfamiliar faces within the group, then I would probably dread our time together.

"Four. Sam, Danny, Electra, and Faith. You don't know the other three, but we planned this out a few days before, and I thought I'd invite you along so you wouldn't bored," he explained, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Good enough number, I guess," I said. "Yeah, I'll go. But where are we going exactly?" I inquired. I almost forgot to ask him that one question. "If it's anywhere sketchy, then I change my mind."

He shook his head, turning around for a quick second then looking back at the TV. "Nah, nowhere sketchy. Just a small little hangout at the lake. Nothing big. Are you coming?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Jon, Sam and I got to the lake a little late and met up with the other three people. I was sort of nervous, but calm, nonetheless. "This is Abby," Jon said after he noticed they were staring at me.

"You're Abby?" All of them exclaimed in unison. I nodded and gave the a little smile and wave.

A girl stepped forward, extending her hand for a handshake. I hesitated for a while, but shook it eventually. "Sorry, it's just that we heard _a lot _ about you. I'm Electra." Electra was a tall, lean, brunette with light brown eyes. She was beautiful, honestly.

The other girl who I assumed was Faith came by Electra's side, along with Danny. "And I'm Faith, and this is Danny." Faith was a tall — but not as tall as Electra — blonde, and dark blue eyes, while Danny was muscular and tall with curly, dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He was what I would have described as model-type gorgeous.

I nodded and waved shyly looked at Jon, as if he would save me from the awkward silence. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If you want her to talk, you're gonna have to _make_ her talk. She's always shy around new people," he explained for me.

They all shrugged and nodded. Faith placed her hands on my shoulder and inspected my hair. "I wish I had enough courage to dye my hair that colour… It looks cute on you," she said.

"Thanks," I responded. I looked around awkwardly, but Jon, Sam, and Danny were all gone into their separate group.

"Don't be shy, Abby. We don't bite," Electra comforted, though it did nothing to ease my shyness. "I'll skip the boring questions and go straight to the ones I've been dying to ask. Do you still have feelings for Jon?"

Her question caught me off guard. And honestly, I didn't know how to answer. I mean, Jon was my first everything. First boyfriend, first kiss, first boy to see me naked, and the first person I ever truly loved. I'd always have feelings for him no matter what. However, they weren't as strong as they were before. I had enough time apart from him for them to go away almost completely. But even if I had strong feelings for him still, there was no way that I'd allow myself to go back to him. "No. Those feelings went away a long time ago."

She looked at Faith and smiled at her, then returned her attention to me. "I believe you, but there's one thing that confuses me. Why are you living with him?" she questioned. She looked at me intently, waiting for me to answer. I knew exactly what her intentions were, and I was having mixed feelings.

"It's a complicated situation," I said, not ready to reveal the entire situation to her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get off this topic." Faith removed her hands from her shoulder and winked at Electra.

"It's totally okay if it's too personal, but I was wondering if you could find somewhere else to stay for a while," she said in more of a questioning tone. "If you can do that, it'd be great, because I'll need all the privacy I can get with Jon."

I looked at her with a straight face, but in my mind, I was verbally tearing her down. I didn't know exactly why, but I was. "I'll see what I can do…"

Jon came over to me and grabbed my hand. "Sorry girls, I need to borrow Abby for a quick second," he said. He didn't even wait for them to respond when he dragged me along somewhere. "Let's be honest — I know you weren't enjoying their company. You were tapping your foot like you do when you're upset. So, I decided that I'd let you find someone else to talk to." He looked behind him and yelled for Danny to come over. "You've met each other, right?"

We both nodded. "Yeah…" Danny said, extending his hand, which I shook it after a while.

Jon looked between us and left, then it hit me. I'd been set up.


End file.
